


Coming home (Trauma Team)

by ABSedarian



Series: Trauma Team [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Prequel, no emma yet but that's because this is set a week before Trauma Team, time stamp meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABSedarian/pseuds/ABSedarian
Summary: Regina and Henry have something very important to do this Sunday morning.This sort of prequel is set one week before the start of Trauma Team and was prompted on tumblr for the time stamp meme.





	Coming home (Trauma Team)

“Mom, we have to go,” Henry yelled though the house. 

“Inside voice, mijo,” Regina chided him gently. “I’m here.”

“I don’t want to be late,” Henry whined, shoving out his bottom lip in a pout he knew made him almost irresistible. 

His mother just chuckled. “Neither do I, dear.” She ruffled his hair with a wide smile. She’d been waiting for this day for a while, although not nearly as much as somebody else she knew. “Do you have everything? Your poster?”

Henry nodded, eager to finally leave.

“Did you say goodbye to your abuelo and to Rosa?” Regina watched as a look of uh-oh came over her son’s face and he sprinted off in the direction of the kitchen. Regina grabbed her keys and her wallet, then put on her sunglasses. 

Her phone rang.

“We’re on our way,” she said in way of greeting. 

“That’s great … because I’m not,” Myka sighed. “Can you pick me up on the way?”

“Sure, no problem,” Regina replied easily. “What happened?”

“Car won’t start,” Myka groaned. “And today of all days …”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be there in about 25 minutes.” Regina ended the call just as Henry sprinted out the door and for the car. By the time Regina started the car, Henry was buckled in and already had his head inside one of his comics.

The drive was quicker than usual — at least on Sunday mornings traffic slowed down a little — and they stopped in front of the Bering and Wells residence a good twenty minutes later. Myka didn’t even wait for the car to roll to a complete stop before opening the door and throwing herself in the passenger seat. “Gogogogo,” she ordered impatiently. 

Henry laughed loudly from the backseat and Regina shook her head. “Can’t wait, huh?”

“Not even a little bit,” Myka replied unrepentantly. “I missed her so much, and with the shooting … I know she’s okay, but I just …”

“You need to see for yourself,” Regina finished for her. “Yeah, I know what you mean. I’ve just never seen you like this, not even on the morning of your wedding.” 

“That’s because you were with Helena most of the time while I was enjoying a reverse breakfast or three with Pete holding my hair back,” Myka muttered.

“Yeah, well, if you remember your wife actually threw up all over my shoes,” Regina retorted, which gained her a drawn-out “ewwwwwww” from the backseat. 

“Oh yeah, I remember … you had to borrow a pair of shoes …”

“Yes, from one of the caterers,” Regina shook her head at the memory. 

They parked the car at the destination and got out. “We have about ten minutes,” Myka announced, her whole body vibrating.

“Time enough for you to take a deep breath or two then,” Regina told her as she led the way.

All in all it took closer to twenty minutes of Myka biting her lips and Henry craning his head until they finally spotted the dark head among the crowds. “Aunt Helena!” Henry yelled loud enough to be heard in Key West, holding up his poster and waving it. “Here!”

H.G. broke into a jog, dropping her bag at Regina’s feet as soon as she was within reach. Myka threw herself at her wife, tears running down her smiling face. “You’re home,” she repeated over and over again. 

“I’m home,” H.G. confirmed.

Henry wrapped his arms around H.G. and Myka and buried his face in his godmother’s side. “Are you going to stay home now?” he asked.

“I’m home for good, Henry,” she replied, running a hand through his hair. “I’m not leaving again.”

“Good.” Regina only realized she had spoke the word aloud when Helena’s eyes met hers. She shrugged. “I might have missed you a little bit,” she added, a smile playing around her lips. “You are my best friend after all.”

“It’s good to see you too,” H.G. whispered around the lump in her throat. She’d been away for too long, and she was glad to be with her family again. “Drinks sometime this week?”

“Ah, well …” Regina hedged. “That’s going to be difficult since you’ll be out of town.”

“No way in he—,” she stopped herself with a glance at Henry. “All I’m going to do this week is sleep and enjoy being home again.”

Myka smiled into H.G.’s shoulder. “I second that motion.”

Regina gave them both a smile. “And here I thought you’d like to enjoy the cabin for a week before you have to get back to work,” she said with a smirk, holding up a set of keys. “Myka, you have the week off as well. Enjoy your welcome home …”

And suddenly Regina found herself engulfed in a two-way hug, her son squished in between the three of them. It was good to have her friends whole and happy together again. And the ache in her own chest? Well, she had Henry and she had her job ... what more could she ask for?


End file.
